


Just Mates

by narryster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryster/pseuds/narryster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just mates going to prom together because they have no date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Mates

Louis fiddled with the sleeve of his black suit, before looking down onto himself. He lifted his head, looking straight into the big mirror in front of him and let out a sigh. Not being pleased with how he looked, he rubbed over the material of his jacket, trying to get rid of anything which didn't belong there although there actually wasn't a single lint on his suit.

He looked into the mirror again, letting out a groan at the sight of him and began to work on his feathery brown hair yet another time, after he had styled it for like half an hour. Or more like a whole one.

Louis wasn't satisfied with the result but figured it was useless still trying to make it better because in the end he would probably make it even worse. Instead, he began to adjust his tie, which had been perfectly knotted but Louis still found there was something wrong with it. When he was done he took another look at himself and as he still didn't like what he saw he just sighed and let his shoulders and head fall, looking at his shoes.

Louis didn't know how long he was standing there like this as he suddenly felt hands on his shoulder and then a head resting next to his. "You look gorgeous, honey." An all too familiar voice said next to his head and the feathery haired boy finally lifted his head again.

What he saw in the mirror was his smiling mother standing behind him, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"I do not." Louis mumbled in frustration, trying not to let his mum see his insecurity.

But he failed. Like always. His mother just knew him to well.

His mum let out a chuckle, letting go of her son just to walk around him to block his view to the mirror. She stroked his cheek and smiled at him before rubbing over the material on his shoulders. "Louis, honey, you look good and I bet he will think the same."

"I don't just want to look good for him." Louis said, looking away because if he hadn't done it his mother would have immediately seen that he was lying. "Just...Just in general." 

"Of course." His mum said and as Louis looked up to her and saw the smile she had on her face, he figured that she knew. She always did. "Don't take too long, he'll be here soon." She reminded Louis who just nodded. His mother gave him a last pad on the shoulder before she walked out of his room.

Louis took a last look at the mirror before he turned away from it, walking over to his bed to sit down. He let his arms fall between his legs and began to look into space, thinking about why he was even stressing himself out about all this.

There was nothing to worry about....

Louis let out another groan.

He couldn't believe that he was doing this.

A few weeks ago, all his plans for that day were to stay home in his room, grabbing a bowl of ice cream and watching some cheesy romantic comedies. Alone.

Like always.

He didn't expect to do what he was doing now; he thought he would spend his time on his own while all his friends and school mates had fun with their dates.

He didn't expect that he would be one of them.

Well actually, it wasn't a date. It was just two mates going together to prom since they had no date. Just two mates.

That's what he had said when he had asked Louis to be his company at prom. Just two mates.

The question was: Why was Louis still so scared about what his date - mate, his mate would think of him?

Louis kept sitting on his bed until he suddenly heard the doorbell ring and he thought: this was it. This was his mate who would pick him up to go to prom together. Just as mates. 

That's what friends do right? Go to prom together when they both have no date.

"Louis!" He heard his mother shout and the boy had already got up, again standing in front of the mirror to take a last look at himself. But even if he still had something which he wasn't satisfied with he wouldn't be able to do anything about it anymore. "He's here!" 

He was here.

Louis took a deep breath before he made his way out of his room, walking over to the stairs and stopping there. He tried to breathe properly and why was he so nervous again?

Louis put his hand on the railing and took his first step down the stairs, looking at his feet to make sure that he wouldn't trip. By the time he had made his way to the step where he would be able to see the door he lifted his head to look at the boy who was awaiting him.

And he looked so handsome. Like always, really.

You were allowed to call your mate handsome, right?

But it was not like Louis could do anything about thinking that, Liam was handsome; everybody had to admit that.

Just his gorgeous smile which he currently had on his face when he saw Louis was so breathtaking, you just had to smile with him.

And that's what Louis did as he saw Liam, smiled at him and suddenly, for a moment, all his insecurities were washed away, because that was his friend Liam and Louis knew that he liked him.

Liam wouldn't have asked him to give him company if he didn't.

And it was not even like they were friends for a long time, really, they only got to know each other a few months ago when their friends started seeing each other. First, Louis hadn't been really fond of his best friend's now-boyfriend Harry because well, he apparently flirted with everyone and Louis just looked after Niall.

But when Louis met Harry he just knew that his reputation didn't fit to the person he was talking to; Harry was kind and sweet and because of this, people probably misinterpreted his actions as flirting. And after Louis had given his best mate the permission it didn't take long for Niall and Harry to make it official. And they were inseparable since then. Louis would have probably felt left out if Harry hadn't brought along his own best mate Liam into the group. 

When Niall and Harry were once again snogging off each other's faces, Louis knew that there was Liam who would roll his eyes with him although they both knew that they were totally happy seeing their friends like that.

It really surprised Louis when Liam came to him one day and suddenly asked him if they would go together to prom, as mates of course. And although Louis had plans - which weren't really plans - he agreed and said 'yes' because Liam was giving him this smile which let his beautiful brown eyes seem so tiny.

And exactly this smile was what Liam had plastered on his face, and you couldn't really blame Louis for getting weak in the knees because he was the one the smile was meant for. It didn't really help that Liam just looked purely gorgeous in his black suit with his hair styled back; it actually just made it worse. 

Louis really hoped that he wouldn't trip now because how would he explain why he got weak in the knees because of his mate? He couldn't even explain it to himself; he was asking himself why he was suddenly so happy to be about to go to prom with Liam even if it was just as mates.

"Hey, Louis." Liam said as Louis had made his way downstairs, standing in front of him now.

"Hi, Liam." Louis replied, not being able to stop himself from blushing.

Louis had almost forgotten about his mother who was looking at the two from the side until she suddenly squealed. He snapped his head at her and gave her a questioning look but she just ignored him.

"Wait here, I'm gonna get the camera." She said before rushing away.

Louis was about to protest because this wasn't a date so there was no need to take pictures as he heard Liam say something close to his ear. "You look beautiful, Lou." 

Louis turned his head and looked at Liam in surprise as he saw how he looked at him. He began to realize what Liam had said and he could feel the blood rush to his face at that compliment. "Thank you."

Liam just smiled at him before his head snapped to what he had in his hand. "I have something for you." Liam said and before Louis could ask him what it was, Liam was already working on Louis’ jacket.

"That looks better." Liam smiled and as Louis looked down he saw that he had now a white buttonhole sticking at the collar of his jacket.

"Thought that would be nicer than having it around your wrist." Liam mentioned and as Louis looked up to him all he could think was: Why wasn't Liam as nervous as him?

"So guys, can I take a picture now?" Louis suddenly heard his mother say and as he snapped his head to her and saw what kind of a smile she had on her face, he knew that what she was thinking was wrong.

Because Liam had invited Louis as a friend, he had said it, just mates going to prom together because they had no date. His mother obviously didn't think like that. 

"Of course." Liam let out happily, most likely totally oblivious to what Louis mother was thinking this all was. A date. Which it wasn't.

Louis was unsure about what do to but Liam was already standing close to him so that Louis' mother could take a picture.

"Could you please stand a little closer to each other, it will fit better in the picture." His mum said. 

And she was lying. Louis knew that.

The feathery haired boy wasn't about to move as he suddenly felt an arm around his waist, tugging him closer to the body next to him. Louis looked up to Liam in surprise but the boy just innocently smiled in the camera as if nothing happened.

"Honey, look into the camera, please." He heard his mother call in amusement so that Louis snapped his head at her to try to smile into the camera. The only thought in his mind as the light flashed was that he hoped the blush on his cheeks wouldn't be too obvious in the pictures.

Liam let go off Louis’ waist and the feathery haired boy tried not to look too disappointed at the loss of contact.

"We should go now." Liam let out and snapped Louis out of his thoughts with that. 

"Oh yeah right." Louis rambled walking over to his mother to hug her.

"You look cute together." She whispered.

"This is not a date." Louis reminded her but now it just felt as if he needed to remind himself.

Louis stepped back to stand next to Liam again. 

"Have fun guys, and don't come home too late!" Louis' mother warned but he knew that she wasn't that serious. He hoped it.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Poulston." Liam said, to Louis's surprise remembering the fact that his mother had married again a while ago.

The two boys made their way out of the house and when they stood on the doorstep, Louis suddenly felt Liam's hand on his back, guiding him down the stairs.

Louis looked over to the street to see only Liam's car and to be honest, he was rather glad that Liam didn't rent a limousine or something. That would have made the situation even stranger.

Like a gentleman, Liam opened the door for Louis before he made his way to the driver's seat, not taking long to start driving.

The drive to the school was silent with just the radio playing, but not talking for now was pleasant and not awkward at all. It didn't take long until they finally reached the school, seeing as Louis didn't live too far away.

Again, Liam was the one who opened the door for his mate and even took his hand to help him out, but quickly let it go after that. Instead, he held his arm in front of Louis so that he could link arms with him. The feathery haired boy did exactly that with an embarrassed smile and together they made their way into the building, just to be met by people who were already dancing, talking or sitting at some of the tables.

Louis took in the decoration and lights of the room so he wasn't able to prepare for a certain blond boy jumping at him.

"Lou!"

Louis let go off Liam's arms to hug his best friend. "Hey, Ni." He said, smiling into Niall's neck.

The blond boy let go off him too soon but Louis didn't blame him, seeing as he just wanted to be in the arms of Harry again who had greeted his mate Liam during the hug. Niall and Harry already had their arms around each other as they looked and smiled at the other two boys.

"Already having fun?" Liam asked with amusement in his voice.

"Of course." Harry smiled brightly, but not at the two boys in front of him anymore but at the blond boy in his arms.

Louis and Liam laughed at that before the brown eyed boy suggested that they would search a table somewhere whereupon the other boys agreed. The four friends sat down for a while, talked and drank punch together although Liam said he wouldn't drink it since he had to drive Louis and himself home and the punch was most likely spiked.

It didn't take long till Harry and Niall left to make the dance floor unsafe so Liam and Louis were on their own again. But they didn't mind that, they were used to being without their friends so they were able to have fun on their own, just talking and laughing together.

But then a slow song was playing and Louis had kind of seen that one coming but he was still surprised as Liam asked him. "Would you like to dance, Lou?" He asked, smiling slightly at him.

"Uhm, I'm not sure..." He began but was immediately cut off by Liam standing up and holding a hand in front of him.

“C’mon!”

Louis looked up into beautiful brown eyes before he took the hand, standing up to let Liam take him to the dance floor. Liam easily pulled Louis to himself, putting on hand on his waist and the other still holding the feathery haired boy's hand.

Liam smiled down at Louis and again the blue eyed boy couldn't help but blush at the other boy staring at him. They didn't move very much, Liam only guided Louis a little bit so that they were only moving their feet while turning around from time to time.

Louis would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy being in his mate's arms, to be hold like that, and the slow dancing was so pleasant Louis could have done this forever.

He looked over Liam's shoulder and was met by a blond boy looking at him while dancing with his boyfriend. Niall smiled brightly at his friend and Louis returned the smile, losing his friend out of sight though as Liam began to turn them again.

Louis wasn't sure what he was allowed to do, how close he was allowed to get to Liam and half through the next slow song he still hadn't figured it out. Was he allowed to get closer to Liam? Maybe rest his head onto his shoulder?

Louis looked up to Liam to see him smiling but not looking at him, obviously not uncomfortable with Louis in his arms. So Louis decided just to go for it, let his hand wander a bit further up Liam's shoulder before slowly resting his head there.

Liam didn't flinch, nor did he show any other sudden reaction which would imply that he was uncomfortable with holding Louis like that, so Louis smiled to himself and enjoyed the time he had left in this position.

It felt to him like the song was over too soon and since faster music started playing after that, the boys let go off each other. They couldn't help but smile at each other as they started to dance to the new music. And that basically was what they did for the rest of the night, just dancing, laughing, talking and smiling. 

The prom was over too soon in Louis' opinion and as he was seated again in Liam's car, driving him home, he wished that he could again be in the building. But this time, he would want Liam to not be his mate, but his date. He wished he could have kissed him right there on the dance floor like his friends Harry and Niall had done.

Liam of course brought Louis to his door and it seemed like both boys didn't want their night to end as they wandered with small steps.

"I really enjoyed being with you." Liam admitted as they reached the door, standing faced to each other.

"I enjoyed it too." Louis replied, blushing.

"I would say we should do that again but sadly this was our last prom." Liam said with a sad smile.

"Wasn't this prom enough?" Louis asked curiously.

"Mhm it could have been better." the brown eyed boy stated, biting his lip.

To say that Louis was hurt by this would be an understatement and he tried not to show his disappointment that much by looking away.

"I think, it would have been better if we had gone there as a date, you know?" Louis heard the boy say and snapped his head to him in surprise.

"Oh." He just let out as he saw Liam looking down at him in concern.

Before he knew it, Liam's hand was already touching his cheek, stroking it a bit before placing his palm there. "Can I?" He asked in a whisper.

Louis wasn't able to realize what was just happening, all he knew was that he thought Liam wanted to go to prom with him as just mates and now he had to hear that he actually would have preferred to go there as Louis being his date.

Louis looked up into those beautiful brown eyes and then his mind just shot down as he saw Liam's smile, this damn smile so who could blame him for nodding at Liam then?

Liam came closer and closer to Louis' face until he plastered his lips onto his. Louis was in trance and he was glad that Liam wasn't about to move his lips since he didn't think he would be able to show him any reaction then. And he didn’t want Liam to think that he didn’t enjoy this.

The kiss was sweet and nice and actually just a longing peck and as Liam leaned back again, Louis just let his eyes stay closed, too in trance to open them. "See you in school, Lou." Liam said before Louis felt those familiar lips on his cheek and then he was gone.

Louis opened his eyes to see Liam walking to his car and all Louis was thinking was: turn around, Liam, please turn around.

And he did, when he reached his car, Liam did turn around and gave Louis this smile for the last time before he got into the vehicle and drove away.

Louis was still in trance as he stepped into his house and let himself fall against the door as he closed it.

He just couldn't let the stupid smile he had on his face vanish, because Liam had kissed him and that was something he really hadn't expected from just a mate.

But it was something he enjoyed very much.

And it was definitely better than eating ice cream and watching cheesy romantic comedy movies on his own.


End file.
